Boys?
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Dean and Sam have been working and traveling with fellow hunters Connor Hathaway and Jerrica Roth. They meet up with John between cases, and they all end up having to share one room. John hasn't met the girls yet, so when he hears his sons discussing sleeping arrangements, misunderstandings ensue. Takes place during season 1. Dean/OFC and Sam/OFC.


A/N: For anyone who might get defensive while reading this, there will be no bashing in this story. Just so you know. This is strictly for humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I don't own Sam. I don't own Dean. And that's probably a good thing. But I do own my OCs.

* * *

The ringing of a cell phone filled the hotel room. Pausing in his web search, Sam Winchester dug around to find the ringing object and answer it. "Hello?" he said.

"Sam," a gruff voice spoke softly. Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad?" the young man asked in shock. A pair of green eyes darted up to look at Sam from across the room as Dean Winchester heard what his younger brother had just said. "Where are you? What are you doing?" He put the phone on speaker and held it out for his brother to hear.

"Where are you boys?" John Winchester asked instead of answering.

"We're in Akron, Colorado," Sam answered. "I think we're just about to wrap up a haunting in an old church."

"I'm not too far away," said John. "I just drove through Ballard, Utah. Care to meet up?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Sam stammered, sharing a look with his brother. Sure, their dad had phrased it as a question, but both boys knew better. It was just as much an order as if John had commanded that they meet. "We're staying at the Holiday Inn here in town. It was the least expensive one we could find."

"I'm about seven hours from you," said John. "You boys get back to your haunting."

"We will, Dad," said Sam.

"You drive safe," Dean spoke up for the first time. Without a response, John ended the call. "Wonder what's got Dad heading our way."

"That's a good question," agreed Sam. "I just hope he'll be able to get his own room." With matching pensive looks, the young men turned towards the young woman sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey, what's wrong with us?" asked Jerrica Roth, pointing to herself and the redhead who was just exiting the bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jerri." He gave her a knowing smile. "You know that. With either of you."

Blonde curls bounced as Jerri tilted her head to one side, returning his smile with a smirk. "Of course there isn't."

Beside her, Connor Hathaway turned to face Dean and lifted her hands into the air. "What time will your dad be here?" she signed.

"Sometime tonight," Dean answered verbally. "I guess you couldn't hear the whole conversation from in there." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the restroom. Connor answered by shaking her head. "Yeah, well he's on this side of Ballard, Utah and wants to meet up. Means he must have something on the demon."

"Is he going to share a room with us?" Connor asked.

"Hopefully not," Sam answered this time. "We've already got the four of us in this one room. Don't you think it'll be kinda crowded if Dad stays with us too?"

"We'll worry about that later," said Dean optimistically as he took a sip from his drink and began passing out burgers for lunch. "Let's just finish up this job so we can get back on the road."

The afternoon passed in mostly quiet research, which bored Dean and Jerri out of their minds. "I wasn't meant to read books all day!" Jerri had shouted at one point, throwing the book across the room and flopping backwards on the bed next to Dean where he'd already given up, leaving Connor and Sam to laugh at their expense and finish the research on their own.

After putting their church ghost to rest, the group went back to their room for showers. "That was probably the easiest salt and burn we've had yet," said Dean as he waited for his turn in the bathroom. He looked down at Connor lying next to where he sat and ran a hand through her dark red curls, still damp from her shower.

"Maybe because it wasn't a vengeful spirit or one with ill intent," Sam speculated. "You want pizza for dinner tonight?"

"Fine with me," the older brother answered with a yawn. "Hey, Jerri, hurry up in there! I'm tired, and I'm not lying on this bed with all this dirt on me."

"You could always join me," the blonde answered sarcastically.

"You know Sam wouldn't allow that," Dean joked, catching his brother rolling his eyes.

"Jerri, no inviting my brother to shower with you," Sam grouched playfully. "You know that makes me jealous." A single shout of laughter was Jerri's response, making everyone else chuckle.

"At least save us some hot water," said Dean, effectively ending the amusing conversation. "Your girlfriend's a weirdo, Sammy."

Sam's eyes darted to the bathroom door, a bubble of affection rising up in his chest for the blonde girl on the other side of it. After the death of Jessica Moore five months earlier, Jerri had been a shoulder for Sam to lean on as he mourned his girlfriend's loss. As time progressed, he realized his feelings for the spunky blonde hunter were more than platonic, and after escaping from the maniacal Bender family, he made his affections known.

"Yeah, she's a little weird," Sam agreed, "but she's my weirdo."

"Aren't you sweet," Jerri cooed sarcastically as she walked away from the steamy bathroom, but she still leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. "Shower's free for you, Dean."

"Finally," the older man grumbled as he grabbed his towel and a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

"So, Dean wants pizza for dinner," said Sam as Jerri planted herself in his lap. "What do you think?"

"I'd rather have something from the diner a few streets over," she answered. "What'chu want, Connor?" The half-awake redhead waved her hand in the air dismissively. "She doesn't care what we have."

"I really don't care either, and I doubt Dean will either," said Sam. "I just figured it'd be easier to get a couple pizzas than individual orders. How about you girls go get dinner for us while Dean and I finish getting cleaned up?"

"Affirmative," said Jerri, getting up to grab her wallet out of her bag. "Need more cash. I've only got a twenty."

"I've got $25," Connor signed to her friend. "That should be more than enough for all of us. What should we order for your dad?" she asked Sam.

"Just get him a burger like Dean," Sam suggested. "He's not picky."

"Alright, we'll be back," said Jerri as she and Connor turned to leave. "And don't say any bad words to the waitresses this time, Connor." The older girl rolled her eyes at her friend's request and shook her head at Sam as she closed the door behind her.

Sam couldn't hold back his laughter at his girlfriend's crazy banter, especially her comment to Connor. He knew it was just a joke between all of them, but it was a valid concern.

Connor had been injured on a hunt in the past, and it left her mute. She and Jerri had learned sign language so they could communicate, but her bold personality didn't diminish in the least. When they joined the Winchesters after hunting the Woman in White in Jericho, California, they taught their new companions the language as well so they wouldn't need Jerri to translate all the time.

Now, every time they ate at a diner, Connor would make some comment about their server, which would get more insulting depending on the server's personality. She reserved her more rude gestures for the sluttier girls. They usually got a laugh out of her companions, especially Dean, but Jerri couldn't deny that it did get tiresome at times.

"Where'd the girls go?" asked Dean as he towel dried his hair, leaving it spiky and standing on end.

"To get dinner," answered Sam. "Jerri decided she didn't want pizza, Connor and I didn't care as long as it was food, and we figured you wouldn't either as long as you got pie."

"Mm, I love me some pie," Dean hummed happily, earning a chuckle from his little brother. "D'you tell Dad where we're staying?"

"Yep, room number and all," said Sam. "I'm getting in the shower."

The younger Winchester was in and out of the bathroom quickly, and he was in the middle of towel-drying his hair when a familiar knock sounded against the door. Grabbing their guns, the boys slowly stood to answer it and found their father standing on the other side. "Hey, boys," John said warmly in his gruff voice.

"Hey, Dad," said Sam. He and Dean set their guns down, and John pulled them into a hug. "Glad you're here safely."

"It was an easy drive," John said dismissively. The brothers shared a knowing smirk when their dad turned to drop his duffel on the table. They knew how their dad drove. "How did your hunt go?" Sam and Dean briefly gave their dad the highlights of their salt and burn. "So you've been working with other hunters?"

"Yeah," answered Dean, "Connor Hathaway and Jerri Roth. We met them on the woman in white case in Jericho, and we've been working together ever since. They're good hunters."

"Alright," said John. He glanced around at the number of duffel bags scattered about the room. "So the four of you share one room?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "We started out with separate rooms, but we figured it was more cost efficient to just share one."

"I hate to ask you this, but how much cash do you boys have on you?" asked John. "I'm a little low on funds."

When Dean and Sam took out their wallets to count their money, they found they were short as well. "We don't have much," the younger said regretfully. "And Jerri and Connor only had $45 between them, which they used to go get dinner."

"You can bunk with us," offered Dean. "It'll be crowded, but we'll figure it out. Why don't you go ahead and use the shower? Sammy and I'll work out sleeping arrangements."

"Sounds good," John admitted.

"And the four of us have already showered, so take all the time you need," said Dean. After their dad disappeared into the bathroom, the brothers sat down on the beds to discuss sleeping arrangements. "So, how do you want to do this?"

From the bathroom, John could hear his son's voices in the other room.

"Well, you and I can sleep in one bed, Connor and Jerri can take the other bed, and Dad can have the couch," suggested Sam with a shrug.

"Why don't you bunk with Jerri?" asked Dean. "That wouldn't be any big deal."

Confusion sparked in John's mind for a moment. "I guess they have been working together for a while," he reasoned to himself.

"You know that means you'll be sleeping with Connor," Sam pointed out.

A look crossed Dean's face. "That would be kinda weird, wouldn't it?"

"Why would it be weird?" asked Sam. "You've shared a bed before."

"Yeah, but that was one time," said Dean. "And it was only because there was no couch in the room and it was too cold outside to sleep in the Impala."

John couldn't stop a chuckle of amusement at that.

"Why would it be weird to sleep with Connor, Dean? Jerri and I have been bunking together for weeks."

"Well of course that's not weird," Dean grumbled. "You two are dating."

This shocked John. "Sam and Jerri are... dating? What?"

"Why are you so hesitant to share with Connor?" Sam asked his brother. "The two of you have gotten close since we started hunting together." Dean looked away, keeping his gaze sheepishly on the floor. "Is it because of the way you feel?"

Now John's curiosity was really piqued. "The way he feels?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," scoffed Dean.

"Dude, don't even go there," Sam shot him down. "Jerri and I can both see that you like Connor. It's plain as day."

This gave the older brother pause. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed. "The only person who doesn't see how you feel about Connor is Connor. Even the people at the diner yesterday thought the two of you made a cute couple."

Brown eyes widened, then they blinked rapidly to expel the water that had gotten in them. "Why would they think Dean and Connor made a 'cute couple?'" John wondered as he wiped the water from his face.

"Plus you play with Connor's hair every chance you get," Sam said. Dean responded with a snort of laughter. "I think you should confess your feelings."

"Dude, you sound like you're from the fifties or something," Dean joked, but Sam knew it was a deflection tactic.

"I'm serious, Dean. If it makes you feel any better, Jerri and I can tell that Connor feels the same way about you."

Dean perked up at this. John did too, but for a different reason. "Really?" Dean asked. "You're sure about that?"

"Completely. Actually, we made a bet on when the two of you would finally get together," confessed Sam. His brother laughed at that.

"Oh really? That's real nice, Sammy. What are the stakes?"

"If I lose, Jerri gets a back rub and foot massage every night before bed for a month," Sam said, both brothers laughing.

"And if you win?"

"Then I get to rub it in that crazy blonde's face that I was right," Sam proclaimed with a grin. This time, Dean actually let out a full laugh.

"Since when are you all braggy about your knowledge?" he asked between peals of laughter.

"I'm really not," the younger of the two admitted. "My prize is the satisfaction of knowing that my brother is with someone he really cares about and will care about him in return."

Despite this being one of the strangest conversations to which he'd ever been privy, John couldn't deny what his younger son had told the older. It really was a reward to see his children so happy with someone they truly loved.

"You know, Sammy, no matter who wins the bet, you still win in the end, right?" Dean said with a smirk. Sam responded with a confused expression. "Even if Jerri does win, you still get the satisfaction of me and Connor being happy together, and you get to put your hands on that hot body every night."

John nearly choked, and his face reddening had nothing to do with the shower's temperature. "These boys are going to be the death of me."

"Dude, shut up," Sam said, almost defensively. A bright red blush blasted across his face, which only furthered his brother's mirth. "You don't get to call Jerri's body hot. That's my privilege, and only mine."

"Oh, calm down," Dean said placatingly. "You know I'm just messing with you." Just at that moment, the hotel room door opened to reveal a redhead loaded down with plastic bags. "Oh, hey, Connor. Where's Jerri?"

"We'd just gotten back to the hotel when Jerri realized we forgot the pie," Connor explained. A look of horror crossed Dean's features. "So she went back to the diner to get it."

"Yeah, that's right," John heard Dean grumble. "Better go back and get my pie."

As he listened to his son, John realized that he hadn't actually heard Connor say anything. "Maybe he's just soft spoken," he rationalized.

"We were worried we wouldn't have enough money for everything, so we didn't get any drinks," the redhead signed to the brothers. "Does one of you mind going to get some from the vending machine?"

"Not at all," Sam answered. Connor gave him a smile and turned to unpack the boxes of food from their bags. While her back was turned, the two brothers shared a silent conversation with only their eyes and head tilts until the older one sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, Connor," he said slowly. Sam could tell his big brother was nervous, but Connor didn't seem phased by it. "You wanna go for a walk while we wait for Jerri to get back?" She gave a smile and an enthusiastic nod and let Dean lead her out the door.

"You go get her, Dean," Sam whispered proudly, too quietly for John to hear.

As John dried off and dressed, his mind played back the conversation he'd just overheard. "I never thought my sons would consider dating other men," he mused. "Especially Dean. That boy's one of the most notorious skirt chasers I've ever seen." Then he remembered Sam's words about Dean being cared for by someone for whom he could care in return. "I guess I'll keep my judgements to himself until I meet these two." With that decided, John opened the bathroom door to join his younger son in the main room.

"Hey," Sam said upon seeing his dad. "I'm gonna run down to the vending machine to get some sodas. What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," John answered. They shared a smile before the younger of them left the room. Though he didn't want to snoop, John couldn't stop his wandering eyes from taking in the appearance of the room, trying to get an idea of the kind of people his sons had fallen for. There were a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans lying about the room, but there was nothing very telling about them. "Eh, stop it, John," he berated himself after a minute. "Those clothes could just as easily be Sam's or Dean's." After making himself leave it alone, the older man sat down on the couch and opened his journal. After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and Sam entered the room.

"I got you pepsi," he said, holding the blue-wrapped bottle out to his father. John took it with a nod of thanks and set it down beside him. "Dean and Connor went for a walk while we wait for Jerri to get back with the pie."

'Well, since he opened the door,' John thought shamelessly before looking up at his younger son. "I overheard the conversation you had with Dean while I was in the bathroom," he confessed. "It sounds like you're really happy with Jerri."

Sam smiled at his father's words. "I am, Dad," he said and met his father's brown eyes. "It was hard after Jess died, unbearable. But Jerri understood and was there for me, helped me heal. I didn't even realized that I'd started to like that psychotic nutjob until it was too late," he said with a laugh. "I mostly kept how I felt to myself, but after getting kidnapped by a family of crazed, evil man-hunters, I had to be honest about my feelings. We've been happy together ever since."

As John listened to his son's monologue, he could see the obvious happiness in Sam's eyes. Despite his misgivings about the relationship, he couldn't deny that he wanted that for Sam. "I'm happy for you, son," he said honestly, and he reached over to put a proud hand on his son's shoulder. "I really am."

Tears started welling in the younger man's eyes. "Thank you, Dad," he said softly. "That means a lot to me." A smile was shared between the father and son before they turned to talking about work, whiling away the time until the rest of their party returned.

Not long later, the door opened to reveal Dean with an expression of wonder on his face. "Dean?" Sam asked slowly. "You okay?"

"Yes," the older brother mumbled, still shellshocked after his walk with Connor.

"Yes? Yes what?" asked Sam.

Only now did Dean lift his head to look his little brother in they eyes before his fists pumped into the air. "Yes!"

Now, Sam had a similar look of wonder on his face, but his was more hopeful. "Yes? Connor said yes?" He jumped up and crossed the room to Dean.

"Connor said yes!" he confirmed. As John observed his celebrating sons, he took in the look on the older's face. He could only describe it as euphoria.

"Tell me about it," Sam requested. "What happened?"

"Well, being the gentleman I am, I didn't want to do it in the middle of the road or here in the grimy hotel parking lot, so we walked over to that park down the road where you can see the mountains." Sam nodded that he knew the place. "So I did as you said and 'confessed my feelings', and Connor said yes! That crazy ginger said yes, and I got the best lip action I've ever had in my life."

"That's awesome, man," Sam congratulated his brother. "So where is that crazy ginger?"

"We met Jerri in the parking lot on the way back, so the two of them are walking back together so Connor can share the good news with your idiotic blonde."

"Hey, you be nice. That's my idiotic blonde you're talking about," Sam reprimanded jokingly, making his brother and father smirk. "And your redhead is just as crazy as my blonde, so you can't say anything."

That's when the room door opened and two young women walked in. "We come bearing pie!" yelled the blonde one, throwing a fist in the air. The redhead next to her shook her head in silent laughter. Now, John was beyond confused. He was dumbfounded.

The younger Winchesters stood to greet their girlfriends, their dad following more slowly. "You better be glad you went back to get my pie," Dean said as he pretended to punch the blonde girl. "Otherwise, Sammy will be down one blonde."

"Hey, I didn't go back to get this pie for you, hot shot," Jerri said as Sam put an arm around her shoulders. "I went back to get it for me. You just happened to be an afterthought." A glare was Dean's response.

"Calm down," the redhead signed to her boyfriend. "You get your pie. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean relented and turned her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Dad," said Sam, seeming to remember that their father was still in the room. "We want you to meet the guys we were telling you about." The four young people turned to face the older man. "This is my girlfriend, Jerrica Roth," Sam introduced the blonde under his arm.

"Jerri," she corrected and reached out a hand to shake John's.

"And this is my girlfriend, Connor Hathaway," Dean said proudly, affectionately squeezing the woman in his arms. "She's mute, by the way, so one of us will interpret for you."

Now that John had met his sons' significant others, he felt a wave of understanding and relief wash over him, and he couldn't hold back a smile. "It's very nice to meet you," he said honestly. "Well, why don't we sit down to eat?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Dean and Jerri said simultaneously. The others chuckled and smiled at their enthusiasm, and they all sat down to enjoy their meal.

The End

* * *

A/N: Again, no bashing in this story. The idea for this just popped into my head one day, so I had to write it. Please review and tell me what you think. Any flame reviews I may get will be used to roast hotdogs and make s'mores.


End file.
